The present invention relates to a fuel for reducing the noxiousness of exhaust gases, particularly for internal-combustion engines.
The Italian patent no. 1,168,927 in the name of the same Applicant, included herein as reference, discloses an apparatus for the emulsifying and atomization of fluid fuels with secondary fluids, for example water. Said apparatus substantially comprises a turbine transducer which defines a cavitation chamber in which a fluid fuel and water are introduced in order to emulsify and atomize them. In said cavitation chamber, the fluids are subjected to a combined mechanical and electromagnetic action which produces, inside said chamber, a collimated corridor which is traversed by the fuel and by the water mixed together, so as to obtain an intimate mixing of the two components, for feeding burners or the like, reducing the fuel used, for an equal energy effect, as well as reducing the noxiousness of the exhaust gases.
This apparatus was expressly provided for fixed systems, such as industrial and/or heating systems and the like, but was scarcely suitable for use in engines for motor vehicles and the like, since the atomized product obtained between fuel and water was, when used with Diesel fuel, scarcely stable, with the consequent need to use it immediately after its production.